Inkjet printing devices include a printhead having a number of nozzles. The nozzles are used to eject fluid (e.g., ink) onto a substrate to form an image. Some inkjet printing devices include a stationary printbar that includes one or more printheads. Such printing devices are known as wide array printers (e.g., page wide array printers). The printbar of a wide array printer spans the width of a printable area of the printer such that the printbar may remain stationary during printing. A substrate to be printed is moved past the stationary printbar of the wide array printer.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.